Technology for managing a computer system comprising a plurality of machines (computers, storage apparatuses, network apparatuses, and so forth) is known. A system for managing a computer system will be called an “operation management system” below.
For example, Patent Citation 1 discloses an operation management system comprising a function (a root cause analysis (RCA) function) for detecting a failure that occurs in the computer system and identifying the cause of this failure. In the disclosure of Patent Citation 1, the operation management system maintains information (causal laws information) for defining a causal relationship between the cause and the event (error symptom) generated by this cause. Then, in a case where an event occurs in a machine comprising the computer system or in a component mounted to this machine (called “machine et al” below as needed), the operation management system acquires the generated event and identifies the cause based on this acquired event and the causal laws information.
Also, for example, Patent Citation 2 discloses an operation management system comprising a function for recognizing the fact that the configuration of the computer system has changed. In the disclosure of Patent Citation 2, a program for detecting a configuration change is disposed in the respective machines inside the computer system. The operation management system recognizes the configuration change in the computer system by acquiring configuration change-related information from the above-mentioned program.